Broadway's Daughter
by mandi7623
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is an up and coming actress. She runs into Edward Cullen at an audition in New York. Rated K. OOC, Cannon pairings, one-shot, complete. Very sweet story.


_**A/N: Trying a new story. Haven't forgotten about The Teacher's Detective. **__****__** Let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. **__****__** S.M. does though.**_

************************************************************************

_**Chapter 1: Tragedy**_

Isabella Swan is an eighteen-year-old, young woman. She has her own vehicle that she runs around New York in. It is a black Mach I Ford Mustang with red and black leather interior that she calls, Sugar. She drives everywhere with the top down and wind blowing in her brunette hair.

Her brown eyes gleam with excitement on her way downtown to an acting audition. She plans to win the lead role in the play, Romeo and Juliet. It has always been her favorite play, since she was a young girl and her dad, Charlie, took her to see it while they lived in Forks, Washington.

While she's at the auditions, she can hardly sit down from the anticipation. Suddenly, she feels a light feather like tap on her shoulder. She turns around slowly to see the most handsome young man she's ever seen. He was looking at her with his sparkling golden eyes. Not only does she notice his eyes, but also his sun-streaked brown hair, his pale skin, and his well-built body.

"How much chocolate did you have this morning?" He asked her.

"I don't really like chocolate." She replied.

"As a matter-of-fact, I don't either. My name is Edward Cullen." He replied.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

Their conversation was soon to be interrupted. "Isabella Swan, number one-oh-seven." The intercom announced over the noisy room.

"Sorry. That's me." Bella apologized to Edward. "If you wait for me after my audition, we could talk more. Okay?"

"Alright." Edward called after her as she ran down the hall to her audition room.

Her audition went exactly as she planned it. Perfect lines, perfect emotions, perfect everything. She even received an applause as she left the room. She was thinking about Edward Cullen when she noticed him standing outside the door.

"How'd you do?" Edward asked her.

"Perfect! Are you auditioning?" Bella told him as they made their way to the lobby.

"Oh, I'm not auditioning. My sister is. She is trying out for Juliet." He said. "And here she comes now."

Bella turned to see a gorgeous pixie like girl come out of the room next to hers. The pixie had short brown hair that flipped out and golden eyes like her brother.

"Hey, Edward!" She called across the long hallway. When she caught up with them she gave her brother a quizzical look. "Are you flirting with the girls again, Eddy?" she turned to Bella, "Don't mind my brother. He can be a big show off sometimes."

Bella noticed that Edward and his sister looked a lot like twins. "Oh, I don't mind. It reminds me of my little brother. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. Your brother and I met in the lobby before I auditioned."

"I'm Alice, and no, we are not twins. I am seventeen and he is nineteen." Alice replied. "I'm sorry. I just get so used to saying that."

"It's okay. I understand." Bella said. "How about we go and get some ice cream and talk some more? I'm hungry."

"Why not? We have nothing better to do." Edward said. "I'll pay. I feel generous today."

"Yeah, sure." Alice told him, rolling her eyes. "Let's just go, before he tells ya more stories." Laughing with her musical voice.

They headed out to the parking lot and decided on the Baskin' Robins just a short distance away. Bella was the first to pull out of the lot.

_****************************************************************************_

When they all had their ice cream, they settled down at the nearest table. Alice had ordered Mint Chocolate Chip, Edward had ordered Orange Sherbert, and Bella had ordered Vanilla.

"Oh, my brother, Emmett, loves Orange Sherbert and his girlfriend loves Mint Chocolate Chip. I don't know how they like each other. They are so different." Bella noticed their ice cream flavors.

"Then I guess I will get them some ice cream, too. You can give it to them when you go back home." Edward said. He smiled at Bella and headed back up to the counter. He ordered the ice cream "to go" and sat back down at the table.

"Holy cow! I forgot Emmett and Roslie at the mall! I dropped them off to see a movie then totally forgot. I have to go. I'm sorry." Bella suddenly said as she jumped up from the table.

"Hey, Hey! Settle down." Alice said to Bella. "How old are they? I'm sure they can handle the situation themselves, just calm down."

Bella stopped. "Yeah, you're right. Emmett is fifteen and Rose is fourteen. I don't think that they can get into as much trouble as I think." She laughed. "But I know I would."

"Come on, Bella. We'll come with you to pick them up." Edward announced. "That means you, too, Alice."

_****************************************************************************_

As soon as they arrived at the mall, they decided to drop Emmett and Rose at their own houses so Edward and Bella could go see a movie. They all headed off and it didn't take ten minutes to get to Rose's house. Edward pulled up beside Bella's car.

"My house isn't too far from here. If you wait, I can drop off Alice really quick." Edward said to Bella.

"No problem," Bella agreed.

It took a few seconds before they headed off to Bella's house to drop Emmett off. When they arrived at the house, they couldn't get into the driveway. The police were there. Bella immediately stopped the car and told Emmett to stay there until she told him to move. She went to Edward and asked him to leave. Bella handed him her phone number and he pulled away with a sad look on his face. Bella ran up the driveway to a police officer standing outside.

As she approached him, he asked, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

She nodded in agreement as he led her into the house. "I'm sorry, ma'am. A drunk driver killed you parents in a car accident.

Bella fell onto the couch, but remained upright. All she could think of to say was "Thank you." And that's all she did.

She followed the men outside and motioned for Emmett to come inside. The first thing he said to her was, "I'm hungry."

"I am too. Come in the kitchen and I'll fix us some sandwiches and tell you why those men were here." Bella fell asleep crying that night.

_****************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 2: Pulled down deep**_

__It had been two months since her parent's accident when her uncle showed up at the door.

"Uncle Keith, what are you doing here?" Bella asked him. She knew that her uncle had been known to show up drunk at people's houses. He had also been to jail twice for drinking and driving.

"I come to tell ya that you brother and you's gonna come live with me." Keith said.

Bella could see that he was still drunk from the night before. "I don't plan on living with a drunk like yourself. I will take care of Emmett myself. Don't show up here again unless you have your lawyer and you aren't drunk. Goodbye." She slammed the door in his face and retreated back into the house.

"Let me guess, Uncle Keith, right? You always slam the door when he shows up." Emmett said from his perch on the couch. The phone rang and Bella ran to answer it.

"Hello? Swan residence, Bella speaking." She said casually when she answered it

"Hello. This is Mrs. Capron from the Downtown Theatre. You have received the part of Juliet in our play."

"Oh. I am so sorry, Mrs. Capron. I have to decline. There are other things that have come up." Bella said disappointedly. "Why don't you give the part to Alice Cullen. She is a very talented actress."

"Alice was going to be your understudy. But if you insist, we will call her and tell her. Thank you, I am sorry that you have to turn down the part." Mrs. Capron said just as disappointed as Bella.

"May I tell Alice for you? I was planning on going and seeing her today."

"Why not? Thank you, kindly. Goodbye. Please tell me you will try out for another play again soon?" Mrs. Capron said.

"Goodbye. And you can count on it." Bella told her as she hung up the phone.

"You lied. You haven't talked to Alice or Edward since Mom and Dad left." Emmett said, surprising Bella.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought that I would talk to them today." Bella said, trying to hide her lie. "I was also thinking of how Keith wants us to live with him."

"That drunk? I will _never_ live with him as long as you're alive. I'll tell the judge that, too." Emmett replied.

"Good. Do you wanna come with me to tell Alice her news?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Why not? I have nothing but video games planned anyway. It will be funny to see her reaction." He told her as he ran out the door in front of Bella.

_****************************************************************************_

Edward answered the knock at the door. It led to a big, emotional, how-are-you charade. Bella finally remembered to tell Alice her big news. Alice almost fell over when she was told.

"Do you mean it? Did I really? Who is playing the part of Romeo? Did I really?" Alice squealed over and over.

"I don't know who Romeo is. And you were going to be my understudy. But, due to some things that have come up I can't do it." Bella said, trying to keep up with Alice's jumping about. "You will have to find out who Romeo is at rehearsals."

"Yeah, I guess I will. Thank you so much!" Alice said, now that the news had settled into her head and she had calmed down.

_****************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 3: Simple Hope**_

__About a week or so later, Bella was watching TV on the couch when the telephone rang and startled her. When she picked up the phone she was surprised to hear Edward's voice.

"It's about time you called me." Bella joked.

Edward only laughed. "Hey, I know this is a bit short noticed, but would you like to come see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

"What movie? Emmett will be over at Rose's house and I'd rather watch a movie with you than be all alone."

"It's an old musical called _Guys and Dolls._ Have you heard of it?"

"Edward Cullen, that is one of my favorite movies!" Bella practically shouted into the phone.

"Calm down, Bells. So, that's a yes?" He asked.

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow. Goodbye." Bella said.

"Goodbye. See ya." He said then hung up.

_****************************************************************************_

Emmett was already gone when Edward showed up at the front door. After a few minutes of small talk, they were on their way down to the old drive-in theatre and found a spot. Both decided on a bathroom break before the movie started. When Bella went to wash her hands, she noticed a message on the mirror. It read: _**ISABELLA MUST DIE.**_ Bella screamed and screamed.

Edward didn't hesitate to come into the bathroom. "What is it?" He asked her before he noticed the message. He silently let her back to the car and comforted her.

"It's a joke, Bells. It's just a joke." He said as he put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and calmed down. Little by little, did she seem to relax and start enjoying the movie.

Edward watched in amusement and in awe as Bella sang all the words to all the songs. But, Bella soon found herself lip-locked with Edward, not even paying attention to the movie. Or even thinking about the threat written on the mirror.

_****************************************************************************_

After the movie was over, Edward silently drove Bella back home. Bella didn't want to leave, but she knew that Emmett must be back home by now. She gave Edward another kiss and retreated into the house.

Emmett was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and eating Cheetos. Bella laughed at the sight of her couch potato brother. "So I can't watch TV and eat Cheetos in peace?" Emmett asked when he saw her.

"You just reminded me so much of Dad," She replied. "And it's time to go to bed."

Emmett put away his snack and headed up the stairs. He paused halfway and turned around. "How was the date?"

"Good. Now you go to sleep." Bella said. "I'll be up in a minute."

Emmett ran up the remainder of the stairways. As soon as she was sure he was in bed, Bella got the Cheetos back out and sat down on the couch. It wasn't five seconds before Bella was sound asleep.

_****************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 4: Second Death and Second Life**_

__Two years later, Bella was on her way to work when a truck ran a red light and rammed into the side of her car. It knocked the car into the cars coming the other way until it was about a nine-car pile-up. Bella was knocked unconscious as well, but came to a second later. She climbed out of the wreckage as best she could. Her arm felt broken in one place, but she could manage until the ambulance came. She hobbled around trying to help others involved and managed to get to everyone.

When she came to the truck that had started the accident, she looked inside and started choking. She finally stopped long enough to check and see if he was still alive. It was her Uncle Keith. He was dead and she noticed a note taped to the steering wheel. It read the same thing as the mirror had with three more things. It said: _2) receive house from judge 3) receive money from judge 4) live happily ever after._

She put the facts together. "He tried to kill me. He tried to _kill_ me. Just for what Grams and Gramps gave to Dad when they died. That stuff became mine when Mom and Dad died. But if I died, it would have been Uncle Keith's. But, I am not dead. It is still mine. I am not dead. He tried to kill me."

When the ambulance arrived, she and the other people with minor injuries hopped into the ambulance. Bella's arm was broken and after a cast was put on, she was sent home. She walked in and noticed Emmett, back on the couch, watching TV, and eating Cheetos. She snuck up behind him and scared him. "BOO!" Cheetos flew everywhere, then Emmett noticed her arm.

"Whoa, Bells, what happened to your arm?" He asked

"You know how this house is mine since Mom and Dad died? Well, it would have been Uncle Keith's if I had died today. He ended up dying instead of me today. He was trying to kill me." Bella said, calmer than what she was expecting or feeling.

"But you didn't die." His whole face light up. "Hey, what about you and Edward? You two have been dating for, what, two years?"

The doorbell rang and caught both of them off-guard. Bella went to answer it and Edward was there. "Edward! What a surprise. It is almost midnight." Bella said.

"I know. Alice told me that you broke your arm. One of her friends, Jasper, was in the wreck and his mom called us and told us that you were in it, too. Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks for checking in on me." Bella started to blush when Edward got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a platinum, princess cut, clear as ice, three and a half carat ring.

"Yes! YES! YES! Absolutely. Oh Edward! This is the most beautiful ring ever! I love it." Bella shouted. She tried giving him hug, but her broken arm made it difficult.

"Wait." Edward said. He just kissed her instead.

_****************************************************************************_

Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen were married as soon as Bella's arm healed. Bella is now twenty-two years old and has a professional acting job. Edward is twenty-three and a computer technician in the Pentagon.

They have a one-year old daughter named Renesmee Carlie. She is a bright young child and has already started to try to walk. They nicknamed her "Broadway's Daughter" at her day care center.

Bella and Edward adopted Emmett so he could have real parents again, even though he's nineteen and living alone in his own house. In short…they all lived happily ever after.

The End

_****************************************************************************_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't forgotten about my other story. Just decided to run with this one. Please review. **__****___


End file.
